


Lazy Day Dynamics

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, EngRus - Freeform, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, RusEng - Freeform, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia wants to try  something different. England can't find it in himself to disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hetalia Kink Meme
> 
> Link to original request: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/73843.html?thread=436583283#cmt436583283
> 
> The request/prompt was: Russia/UK, bondage kink.

Twas a cold, foggy, rainy an overall dreary day to be outside—the day that Russia expressed interest in spicing up his and England's sex life. Well, it was more like he mused his desire aloud.

Any other day, the shorter of the pair would have probably not have paid so much attention to the taller man and his predominately childish responses. However, this day surely wasn't anywhere near resembling an average day—it was much more along the lines of being positively dreadful—and apparently, this sharpened the nation's senses to (more-often-than-not) idle talk.

He listened to the taller nation's rambles and whispers and would-be-funny jokes, yet none of these could prepare him for the direction their conversation would take. None at all.

At first, the words that came from the Russian's mouth hinted to an ultra motive softly; in a docile way, one might say. This was dull on England's ears and he gave little to no attention to them besides a lazy " _Mmhmm_."

Still, it didn't take to much longer for him to pick up on true meaning of the rambling—in fact, he flipped over on the bed he was laying on to stare at the Russian, who, being himself, was unfazed and very much unrepentant in returning the gesture. Complete with an unnerving smile, of course—and once doing so, he inquired on it.

Russia only shrugged and gave England a wry smile. "It is different," he said as if this were to be a good enough explanation.

Usually, England would find himself skeptical and let himself reflect it, but not-so today, it appeared. What the Russian had spewed forth from his mouth, actually aroused England, to a point.

"Okay. Why don't we try it out now?"  
  
The larger of the two looked surprised. "Right now?"

"Well, why not?" he answered hotly, now feeling a bit embarrassed he even brought such a silly thing up—he _did_ feel that way, until he looked he looked into the Russian's eyes and saw he had a look of interest in them. A dark look, but one nevertheless.

At any other time, he would have most definitely found the Russian's behavior disturbing but for the present-being he felt himself much too _enticed_ by the situation—his thought pattern's way of telling him in a less crude way that he was indeed, hard.

Russia—who was too spontaneously odd for his own good to stay subtle—noticed this within seconds and his mouth curved into a wolfish grin. It was at that moment England _knew...._

Yes, he truly knew that this want for immediate experimentation wasn't one-sided. Soon enough, time flashed before his eyes, along with a rope, unsettling childish giggles, the stripping of clothing, and a stumble or two—very peculiar ingredients, but for a rather abnormal recipe, it seemed.

England was passive for the most part whilst the Russian kept busy. The taller of the two went about his task expertly and paid little mind to England besides an occasion glance, and _of course_ , his eyes were still challenging and childlike and petrifying as bleedin' hell, yet strangely enough England found himself only figuratively rolling his eyes at the Russian's antics—something that made him slightly fear for his mental state.

 _There._ He thought. _I've just about let Russia tie me up without any guarantees that he won't thoroughly damage me. What a fool I feel._

Still, he tried keeping calm as the two icy-cold hands conducting the way began to explore his restrained body. Needless to say he was practically on odds and ends—a natural distrust and the uneasiness that came with it. He bore with it, however. He and his tied up limbs and still hard cock.

This didn't make him any less nervous. Not a bit. He was all-too intrigued and frightened by this idea—giving up a plain, but valuable piece of control—and he wanted to explore more of it. He really did, _but...._

He didn't know where Russia wanted to take this. He wished he did, but still he found himself in the ever present dark. Sure enough, he had a bit of defined muscle here and there, however in comparison to the Russian—well, England practically knew his restrained body could easily be conquered and his puny self be made to snap like a twig. Especially if the Russian was planning what England _thought_ he was planning.

These thoughts filling his head and turning his already churning stomach to jelly came to an abrupt halt when he was let in on what was to happen—and what a big relief the secret brought to light was.

"Be careful," he said when he recovered from the initial shock he had experienced—which quite quickly turned into relief, "you wouldn't want to tear yourself."

The Russian looked at England; bemused, and added another finger inside of himself. "Would I?"

As he _was_ securely tied down to the bed, the only thing he felt would justify his reaction was raising his eyebrows at the taller nation. Partially out of confusion, as well as worry. However, the feel of the condom being placed on his prick and the lube that kept right after it distracted him from such thoughts. He hissed a little at the attention his prick was suddenly receiving—not that he believed this a bad thing. Of course not. It was all rather....swift? In comparison to the first few minutes of this interesting experience, at least—but coped with the sensation eagerly; giddy and anxious and lustful for what was to come.

The little _show_ Russia put on for him helped greatly in swaying his opinion to a more wanton one. Soon enough, this too came to an end and he found the Russian on top of him, almost straddling his bound body. An action that gave him a bit of discomfort.

Yes, even though he was enjoying the scene lay out before him, he had to admit Russia was bleedin' _heavy_. He kept this thought to himself—it was all worth it. Yes, it was all worth the pleasure he would find himself feeling. Exactly.

This was pushed to the back of his mind when he noticed the nation atop of him struggle to relax himself well enough to be penetrated. They shared a quick glance and the Russian shot him a crooked smile, however, he could see quite clearly the look of hesitation strained throughout the larger nation's facial features.

"You shouldn't force it inside yourself, you know," he said, hoping his words would be of some comfort to the nation almost crushing him.

Russia only laughed at him. Rather breathlessly, he might add, and seated himself fully onto the hard shaft that had laid patiently before him seconds earlier.

" _F-fuck..._ "

It felt so good, the Russian clenching his prick. He did not dare move. No, as much as he'd like to, the nation atop of him was too tense for any movement of the sort.

"Relax a bit," he said to the Russian. "If you're uncomfortable with this we-"

He never got to finish his sentence, seeing as the nation seated on his prick began to move, immediately sending pleasurable jolts straight to his prick. And within moments, the Russian was practically bouncing on it.

It was here where the reality of being restrained hit him and honestly, he didn't mind as much as he initially believed he would have. Sure, he would have loved to take control and use the Russian's hips to more-so fuck him on his prick, but besides that he genuinely felt okay with the situation at hand— _and_ , it wasn't as if Russia was lacking in the skill of fucking himself onto his prick. Not one bit.

" _Ah_ , just keep clenching..... _yes_ ; li-like that."

There were moans and groans and a constant murmuring of each man—in their native tongues; respectively—whether curses, praises towards the other, or chants encouraging the pleasure each received. In that moment, they were all alike. 

It wasn't too long afterward before each man released their seed. Though, unlike they usually did, this time they did not stay in bed. Which was understandable, seeing as they both wanted to wash off and England—well, of course he wasn't going to _stay_ tied to the bed. And so, they involved themselves in these tasks—only to end up where they were in the beginning: laying lazily on the bed, talking of nothing and everything in unison. 

England retreated to his thoughts once again, and was just about ready to nod off when he was interrupted by his body being shifted about.

"What are you-"

He didn't have to wonder long to find himself pressed up to the Russian's side; his hair now being played with. He rolled his eyes at his new predicament but nevertheless snuggled into the still-abnormally cold body that embraced him. Surely this couldn't be as bad as he would mentally make this out to be, could it? No. Well, at least, in the time being it _felt_ harmless. So it must be, right? Whatever his mind chose to believe, his body instantly took a liking to the situation and relaxed. For it was here, in this oaf of a man's arms he was slowly learning that life filled with trust in the little things was okay. It certainly wasn't perfect. But, as for here and now he'd stretch out and wait to see what happens next. 


End file.
